


Come Join Heather in Hell

by NozomiPower



Series: Musicals Killed Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Hinata made a MISTAKE, Implied Sexual Content, Kageyama DIES, M/M, and this is basically the written work, at all, but musical numbers tho, i didn't use character traits, i just had a McThought, literally a mess, spoiler - Freeform, technically not real, this is a musical they put on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower
Summary: Some volleyball players watch the Heathers musical. Then some more. And suddenly this shit happens. Also, Oikawa is wearing extensions and most wear skirts. Hinata will wear a skirt.ALSO A LITTLE HINTY HINT IN THERE AT SEX BUT YA'KNOW





	Come Join Heather in Hell

**Hi! So, this is a really just like, the Heathers musical, only with Haikyuu and written.**

**so who gon be who?**

* * *

 

Hinata-Veronica Sawyer

Kageyama-J.D.

Oikawa-Heather Chandler

Akaashi-Heather Duke

Yamaguchi-Heather McNamara

Yachi-Martha Dunnstock

Tanaka-Ram's Dad(Bill)

Ennoshita-Kurt's Dad(Paul)

Sugawara-Mrs.Fleming

Sawamura-Veronica's Dad and Steve(had many affairs with Mrs.Fleming)

Hinata's Mom-Veronica's Mom

Matsukawa-Kurt Kelly

Hanamaki-Ram(that's it. fucking RAM)

 

That's all I can really remember right now. Oh! Right.

Natsu-The Kindergarten Boyfriend

OC-Little Martha

 

NOW, that's it. Also, there will be non-musical chapters, like between Seventeen and the rest of the musical, cause that shit got to Hinata. And after Yachi does Kindergarten Boyfriend, Shimizu is always there to comfort her like a good girlfriend. And Akaashi always needs a break after Shine A Light(Reprise) cause he hurt to say that. And do not get me started on Yamaguchi after Lifeboat. Kindergarten Boyfriend is literally Martha's suicide note. Lifeboat is when Heather M. shares her feelings. Shine a Light(Reprise) is when Heather D. is really just telling Heather M. to kill herself. but the best song is Yo Girl cause Kageyama is a creep. Freaking,

"Veronica's trying to keep him out now. Too late.  ** _He got in."_**

Then Kageyama closes her bedroom door, and is all like,

"Knock knock."

Creeptastic. Fuckin Veronica is traumatized for life I swear. All she wanted was to be Seventeen. But fuckin J.D., that slushie fucker, had to be fuckin nutz and just vfigbrfvbreigbrbi.

 


End file.
